


Ethereal Thoughts

by rainbow_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bunker, Cutness, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halo - Freeform, I hate tags, M/M, Porn With Plot, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Kink, Wings, cas can hear thoughts, oh well, welp for dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_angel/pseuds/rainbow_angel
Summary: Dean needs to be a little more careful with what he is thinking.After a working a case with his brother, Dean Winchester is back at the bunker, debating what to do about his feeling for a certain angel.Turns out he forgot the extent of his angels power.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welp, first fic! hopefully it’s good plz leave comments with suggestions! it would really help :)

Dean dropped his bag on the motel room table, and Sam claimed the bed near the window.

  
“living the high life ain’t we sammy” said Dean, looking around at the stains that speckled the carpet.

  
“you bet” responded the younger Winchester, he pulled out his computer and started researching. _Of course_ , thought dean, _always researching_. Dean walked over and grabbed a bear from the cooler he had brought inside, and popped open the cap. A nice cold beer was definitely what he needed after that long-ass drive.

  
“so get this,” started Sam, “those weird killings that we thought were ghost killings? we where right, there’s an object linked to every murder, any novice hunter could have figured it out. This ones going to be easy”

  
“Careful there sammy, don't jinx it” said Dean “what’s the object?”

“Apparently it’s Bridget Bishop’s necklace”

“Who?”

“Bridget Bishop, the first so called witch executed in the Salem witch trials” said Sam, “she apparently wore a necklace under her robes and died with it on, so that’s the item we’re looking for”

“Well this should be easy, looking for a little tiny necklace, what’s it look like?”

“Just a small cross, nothing fancy”

“Great

~~~~

Sam was still on his computer, probably looking up some weird serial killer facts, and Dean was lying on the bed. Basically doing nothing. Dean hadn’t so much as seen a boob or a dick in ages, not counting his own, (dick, not boobs, Dean did not have those). And that definitely did not have to do with a certain blue eyed person. Definitely not. Dean's little crush was just that, a little crush, and that wasn’t going to change. because the angel with the blue eyes (that dean was definitely not thinking about) would never have him, righteous man or not. Dean had done some bad shit in his life, and god might be forgiving, but Dean had done a _lot_ of bad shit. so yeah, his little tiny (huge) crush was going nowhere.

  
**_woosh_**.

  
What. Dean sat up quickly and grabbed his gun, aiming at whoever was now in their motel room. only to discover it was Cas.

  
“Speak of the devil” muttered Dean. Sam looked over at him, and then Cas, and then back at dean. As if to say, _we weren’t talking about cas?_ whatever Sam.

  
“Dean, I am not my brother, at least not at the moment” said Cas, doing the abordable head tilt that sent shivers up and down deans body. He swallowed harshly.

  
“No, cas, figure of speech,” Dean mumbled. He tumbled rather ungracefully back onto his bed, letting out a breath. Castiel walked over to where Sam was sitting, looking over his shoulder at the screen.

  
“da vinci in hell you know,” said the angel. 

“what?” asked Sam.

  
“Nothing, the reason I came was because of this case” continued cas, “it’s more than just a ghost murdering a couple of people”

  
“really?” said Dean, looking up from the bed.

  
“Yes. You were right about the necklace, that is the source of all of this, but it’s not being inhabited by a ghost, that necklace belonged to Bishop—“

  
“yeah yeah the first known witch _blah blah blah_ what else do you have cas” interrupted Dean. Cas shot him a glare and continued talking.

  
“the necklace was _made_ by the first ever witch, Florence Bishop, she passed it on to her children, and the necklace went down the heritage line where it eventually came to Bridget Bishop, who was the last of the Bishop line. That necklace is extremely important. and you have to get it back.”

  
“Ok,” said Sam. “Well go in the morning?” he looked at Dean, who just nodded and dropped his head down on the pillow. After a couple of seconds Dean got up and went to see if they had brought anything to eat.

“So Cas, you gonna be staying with us, or what?” Dean looked over his shoulder just in time to see Cas loosening his tie. His fingers were wrapping and pulling, and Dean could only imagine what those fingers would do wrapped around something else... Dean quickly turned back around, but not before cas looked straight at him, and blushed. As if he could hear what Dean was thinking. ha! thought dean, Cas would have a fit if he knew dean thought of his best friend that way.

  
“I'm not sure” was all cas said.  
Dean grabbed some jerky and walked back over to his bed, sitting with his back against the headboard he grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. flicking through the channels until he settled on an old episode of Dr. Sexy M.D., _perfect_ , thought dean. A great distraction from the six feet of hotness sitting across the room from him.

~~~~

The hunt had gone great, no one else had died and the necklace was now safe back in heaven. Dean was driving the Impala, his eyes glued on the road, definitely not wandering to the rear view mirror so admire the angel that sat back there.

Definitely not.

The drive back to the bunker was only a couple hours, but with castiel in the backseat with his head turned towards the window, exposing his neck.... well let’s just say the drive was going to be a lot longer for the older Winchester. Dean looked up at the rear view mirror (again), and paused. the angel was loosening his tie, and exposing more of his neck. _If only I could mark him as mine_ , he thought. _I would run my hands up and down his sides, and mark his back with hickeys. so many, so that even his button up shirt couldn’t hide that this angel is mine._ And speaking of that shirt, Dean really wanted to rip it off, buttons flying everywhere, and kiss Castiel’s chest until he had covers every square inch.

  
“Dean!” exclaimed Sam. Dean’s eyes shot back to the road where he was slowly drifting off into the other lane.

“Sorry, sorry” he said. trying to keep them alive, Dean decided to not look at the rear view mirror until they got back to the bunker. This decision lasted for maybe eight minutes before he snuck a glance at the back seat, and did a double take. But now there was nothing there? A second ago Dean could have sworn there was been a pair of great big black wings in the back seat, completely covering the rear view window. _Right_? Dean blinked a couple times, then shot another quick look in the mirror. Nothing. What? Weird, must have been his imagination, maybe he’d been driving for too long. Whatever it was, it needed to stop, it was hard enough to focus on anything while Cas was sitting there, looking so completely fuckable.

If only that was the nature of their relationship, a case then a quick fuck at the bunker. Instead of this best friend thing. Dean was still sneaking glances at the back seat while he was thinking this, and suddenly Cas’s eyes were meeting his, a shade of light pink spread across the latter’s face, then he disappeared. _Woosh_ , or whatever. Sam sat up and looked into the back seat.

“What... just happened,” he asked.

“Don’t look at me, I don't know” said Dean when Sam looked over to him, most likely for an explanation.

“Huh” was all Sam said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I suck at writing smut and I wanted to make it at least passable.  
> Also if you notice any non capitalized names or other mistakes like that, so sorry. I do my best to edit my work but a lot of the time it’s late at night.

The rest of the drive to the bunker was very uneventful, other than Dean almost running over a squirrel. After unpacking the car, Sam went for a run (weirdo) and Dean was left to wander. Feeling a little famished, he made his way to the kitchen. There was nothing in any of the cabinets, and when he opened the fridge he immediately gagged. _What the fuck died in here_ , he wondered. Finding only coffee as an option, Dean put on some water to boil as he made himself a mental note to go to the store. As he mixed the water and coffee grounds, he slipped into a tranquil state of not thinking at all. Or, more like only thinking about one thing. His—the angel, not his at all. Dean mentally chided himself for that thought.

He and Cas had been friends for years, almost a decade now, and as their friendship progressed, so did his feelings for the angel. But over the years, he had kept those feelings buried deep. Dean hadn’t had much time to worry about his love life in between the multiple apocalypses and all that. Still, he wished that he could just tell Sam, get this crush off his chest or whatever. But what dean really wished he could do was tell Castiel, and in his mind he had played out the situation many times before, all of them ending with Dean fucking Cas into whatever surface was nearest. But only in his mind did Dean have the courage to say it out loud.

He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed someone else walk into the room. Probably Sam coming back from his run, he pondered. After pouring himself a cup of coffee, Dean went over to sit at the kitchen table and took a sip of his coffee. Except when he caught sight of who was in the kitchen, he nearly spit out that coffee. It was Cas. Welp.

Except he didn’t say anything, even about why he had disappeared earlier. _Ok, so he didn’t want to talk about it_ , thought Dean. _Maybe it was a surprise bonner. That would have been funny_. Wow Dean, _get a hold of yourself_.

So Dean just sat there, doing nothing except sipping his coffee.

Meanwhile Castiel got out a beer from the fridge, and popped off the cap. His throat is right there and oh so perfect. Dean almost sighed with longing.

He imagined himself having the courage to go up to cas and just kiss him. The imaginary castiel would kiss him back, and slip his imaginary tongue in deans mouth. Then, imaginary cas would push him back into the wall, and— Dean was suddenly yanked up by the front of his shirt. A pair of lips met his. They were soft and pillowy, almost like a cloud.

They were also Castiel’s.

Before Dean could fully comprehend what had happened, Cas moved his head back the tiniest bit, still close enough that they where breathing the same air, but their lips where no longer touching. He felt a blush rise up into his cheeks. Dean couldn’t think.

“What the fuck”

_Dammit, why did I say that?_

“You were thinking very loudly Dean” said Cas, in his monotone voice. Wait what. Dean’s mind was moving faster than he was, and he realized that Castiel had been reading his thoughts. _That bastard, or not, since he just kissed me_. Dean smirked, he knew how to play this game.

“So are you going to do anything about it?” he asked.

Dean could have sworn Cas growled, and maybe he did, but Dean was too distracted to think about it. Castiel had lifted him up onto the kitchen counter. Their lips met again and their teeth bumped a little bit, but with a quick readjustment it was the best kiss of deans life. Cas’s hands where everywhere, first fisted in Dean’s hair, then cupping his face, then pulling at his neck, then finally reaching down to grab Dean’s ass and pull Dean roughly against Cas’s own body. Dean couldn’t help but moan a tinny lit as his dick, already hard, was pushed up against Castiels, also already hard. Everything was perfect, and Cas knew how to kiss, sometimes biting deans lower lip, sometimes licking out Dean’s mouth.

There was a sound in the background that wasn’t supposed to be there, but Dean wasn’t bothered. Nothing could interrupt them exept sam— F U C K. Dean broke away from the kiss (make out session) to hear Sams footsteps headed straight tords the kitchen.

Dean looked at cas, and a good thing that he did because if he had been looking anywhere else he would have thrown up. Because they where suddenly in his bedroom, and he was now horizontal underneath Castiel. Who was underneath... a ginormous pair of wings.

Dean gasped.

Castiel looked up and noticed his wings. He scrambles up and off of Dean, coming to rest at the other end of the room. Cas was blushing and stammering, his normally unfazed composure crumbling.

“Sorry I— I can’t help— they won’t go away...sorry” Dean couldn’t believe it, the angel—his angel, wasn’t proud of his wings. Sure Dean could see some burnt feathers, and maybe a couple patches that were messed up, but all together the wings where gorgeous.

Dean got up off of the bed and walked over to Castiel. He reached up and cupped the angels face, and he placed a small and somewhat chased kiss on the angels lips. Dean smiled at Cas, he wasn’t sure he would have the words to tell Cas that his wings where the most beautiful things in all creation. So Dean tried to show him. He reached out a hand and placed it gently on Castiel’s wing. The angel immediately drew in a breath and Dean snatched his hand back.

“I’m sorry!” Dean exclaimed. “Did that hurt?”

Castiel looked at his shoes and blushed.

“no it... it’s felt, um, good.” Oh.

Dean placed his hand back, then moved it up and down stroking the feathers. Castiel let out the most porn star level moan that Deans hand stopped moving for a second.

“No. Dean keep going please.” Castiel begged. Dean was all too happy to comply. He pushed his hand back into the black feathers, and brushed them down, kind of. It was like Dean was brushing his hair out with his fingers, but instead he was brushing a pair of giant wings. Dean looked over at Cas, his head was thrown back, a blush spreading over his neck. His mouth was open in a silent moan.

There was a faint click and then an almost blinding light appeared above the angel’s head. The light spread out and formed a circle in the air, Dean realized it was Cas’s halo. He could only stand there, frozen, for a second, before his mind caught up with what it was seeing. Castiel seemed to have noticed nothing, so Dean reaches out tentatively and placed a finger on the halo. It felt hot and cold at the same time, the halo looked like Dean would be able to pass his hand right through it, but when Dean placed his finger there it stayed put.

Cas’s eyes flew open and he reflexively grabbed Deans hand in a vice like grip. Dean would be lying if he said his dick didn’t twitch a little at the thought of Cas holding his hands down like that in bed. Cas turned towards him and his eyes flashed with grace for a second. Dean wasn’t fazed, he gently moved his hand, still being healed by castiel, and placed it on the angels cheek. Dean leaned in and placed his lips on Castiel’s, who waisted no time in deepening the kiss. Soon one of Deans hands was wrapped up him the angels hair, and the other was running through the angels wings. Cas was moaning like he had no cares in the world, and Dean probably was too.

Suddenly Cas pushed Dean against the wall and Dean felt Cas’s hands reach down and scoop Dean up, so that the angel was supporting all of his weight.

Hot.

Dean, although there wasn’t much room, started trying to unbutton Castiel’s dress shirt.

Dean grumbled. “to many cloths”

And suddenly Dean was laying down on the bed, completely naked, with an angel on top of him. The look on his face must have been amazing because Cas smirked and kissed him. Dean caught on after a second and grabbed fistfuls of Cas’s hair, pulling his face even closer to deans. The kiss was messy and hot and perfect. Castiel suddenly rolled his hips downward, and Dean gasped into the kiss. Dean couldn’t take the wait anymore.

“Fuck me Cas, please” Cas kissed him feverishly. Then started to move down his body, sucking marks into Dean’s neck that they both hoped would be there in the morning, and then moving even further down. Cas planted a kiss on Deans hipbone and looked at at dean through his lashes. Dean was so distracted by the angel’s gaze that he almost didn’t notice a finger press against his hole. Dean senses more then felt a little bit of grace sneak in and stretch him out in a couple of seconds. Dean got up on his elbows.

“Did you just prep me with grace?”

“Yes. I promis i’ll do it myself some other time, you just looked so pretty laid out for me i couldn’t wait to fuck you”

_Some other time._

There was going to be another time. All Dean could do in response to that was blush and lay his head down again, this time with a pillow so he could watch the show Cas was putting on. The angel stroked himself a couple times and lined himself up with Dean. He pushed in, inch by inch, and Dean felt all of it. The sensation of being that full was almost enough to push him over the edge. Cas leaned down over Dean and kissed him really quickly.

“Good?”

“With you? Always”

Then Cas started moving and Dean lost all sense of reality. He watched as Cas’s wings unfurled and stretched to reach the top corners of the room, and his halo brightened slightly. Not enough to burn Dean’s eyes but enough to cast a weak glow over him. Dean reached up and grabbed Cas’s arms, bringing him down closer and shifting their angle slightly. Cas was muttering something in a different language.

“Or... gon un fam na, ur med van tal, ged or tal”

The movement caused Cas’s next thrust to brush Dean’s prostate. Dean moaned Cas’s name and clenched his fingers around Cas’s arms. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge with each movement.

“Cas... gonna, gonna- ughh”

“it’s ok Dean, I’v got you” And with a few quick thrusts, Dean was coming untouched all over his and Cas’s stomachs. All of his muscles tightened and released as his orgasm rushed through him. Cas’s kept thrusting into him the whole time, letting Dean experience this to the fullest. Once Dean regained some sense of anything, he clenched his ass on purpose and sent Cas over his own edge.

The angels wings glowed bright against the walls, and the lights flickered slightly. All that time Dean could feel Cas releasing inside of him and the thought and feel of it was enough to make his dick twitch again. Once Cas came down from his high, he flopped down next to Dean and smiled lazily at him. Dean reached over to his nightstand at get some tissues to clean themselves off, but felt Cas’s arm sneak around his stomach and pull him close to the angel’s front.

“But... shouldn’t we-“ Cas snapped and they were suddenly both clean and tucked under the covers.

“Never mind” They were both just laying there, content in their afterglow, when the door opened.

Dean froze up.

Sam stepped into the room, looked around at the mess and then finally his brother cuddling with Castiel, both obviously very naked. His eyes got bigger and his eyebrows went up, then he muttered a quiet “Finally” and calmly stepped out of the room, closing the door on his way out.

Cas and Dean looked at each other, and laughed quietly to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Btw here is the enochian transition:   
> “Fuck... you are so hot, laid out under me, just for me”  
> And yes I know the enochian is wrong, I kind of just made it up sorry. If anyone wants to correct me on that feel free to comment.  
> Also please leave Kudos, it helps a lot :)


	3. Pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little cute pillow talk for y’all <3

“So how did this happen” Asked Dean.

Cas chuckles. “Thinking is almost like a prayer, so I guess you where praying to me, because i heard it”

“So that’s why you left in the car”

“Yeah, I was afraid I was going to ask you to pull over and then take you right there with Sam watching” Dean felt his face heat up.

“You should have” He mumbled.

“What was that?” Asked cas, innocently.

Dean repeated himself a little louder. “I said you should have”

“Next time maybe I will”

“Yeah,” Dean mused. “next time”


End file.
